


Dancing

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Dancing, I can't help myself, I'm Sorry, M/M, Midnight Crew - Freeform, TW; alcohol, Team Sleuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleuth likes to dance. Slick prefers otherwise. Sleuth wants to dance, and he'll get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something based off my pal, Anna's, idea. Just kinda different.

He wasn't plastered. You weren't plastered. To be completely honest, all you'd had so far were a few shots of whiskey. Of course, though, you wanted to dance. You'd yet to try this when he was anywhere near sober, but you smiled and stood up, grabbing his arm and dragging him out to the dance floor.

"The hell do you think yer doin', Sleuth?" Slick demanded as you pulled him close, 

"Easy," you replied," about to dance with you."

He scowled. You knew very well how much he disliked dancing, but the song was prime. 

You placed a hand on his hip and he followed in suit. Both of you would leave with alcohol-induced grins, and you knew it. Both of you would leave and you'd wake up in his bed with a hangover, Slick curled around you and trying to get back to sleep. That was what happened when drinking with the team ended up merging with spending time with the Crew. But that was okay. 

Undoubtedly, Inspector hekd a glass and Dick was flirting with someone. Broad and Dame were likely lost in alcohol and each other, Droog gazing disapprovingly at someone. Deuce was doing nobody'll ever know what and Boxcars babysitting, that was how it always was. And you were happy with that.

In an odd, clumsy type of movement, you both ended up dancing. Or, rather stumbling around and holding each other. You called it dancing. And it made you happy. To put it simply, you were happy with your mobster boyfriend.

You enjoyed his presence and stopping his heists. The looks Droog gave you, not so much. 

You'd enjoy his approval, even if you wouldn't get it. 

The two of you attempted dancing a while longer before Inspector tried getting your attention. Go pay, he'd told you, Dick wanted to leave.

Despite their worries, you sent them both home with the assurance that you'd be fine. Probably. Dick bought it and left, Inspector tried talking you into leaving. 

In the end, you were right back at Slick's table. Talking and laughing. 

Your name is Problem Sleuth, and you just downed another shot without thinking twice. You already know that you can forget remembering most of what's to come.


End file.
